own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Finland
Finland has participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 10 times, debuting in the fourth contest, with their best position being 6th, achieving this at the OESC #06 contest. History of Finland in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 'OESC #14' Finland returned in Edition 14 of the Own Eurovision Song Contest after a two edition absence, following there last placing in Edition 11. For this edition, Finland used the method of Internal Selection and selected the song "Joulyo Juhlayo" by Johanna Kurkela on December 15th 2012. This Song was selected to take part in Semi Final 2 of Edition 14 and succesfully qualified in 7th place with 71 points however, Johanna only managed 25th place in the final, making this result Finlands 2nd Worst ever. 'OESC #15' For OESC 15, Finland once again used internal selection and chose the song Netiin by Jenni Vartiainen. Jenni was expected to qualify for Finland in this edition however, Finland failed to qualify, coming in at 11th place with 58 points out of 20. 'OESC #16' For the first time since returning to the contest, Finland used a national selection to choose it's song for Edition 16. On January 8th, Nightwish with the song "Storytime" where the overall winners of the National Selection and represented Finland at Edition 16 in Moscow, this would be the second time Nightwish had represented Finland, having previously represented Finland in Edition 6 of the contest. Nightwish sucessfully managed to qualify from the Second Semi Final and then performed 7th in the running order in the final. Nightwish managed 15th position in the Final of OESC 16, achieving this with 123 points, it was later revealed that Finland had qualified in 7th place, with 69 points. 'OESC #17' Once again, for edition 17, Finland used a national selection. On February 2nd, it was confirmed that the winner of the national selection was Anna Abreu with the song "Stereo", despite not being the expected victor in the national selection. "Stereo" performed first in the third Semi-final however, failed to qualify for the grand final. 'OESC #18' For Edition 18, Finland returned to internal selection. On February 17th 2013, it was confirmed on the Finnish group page that the artist selected to represent Finland at OESC 18 would be Hanna Parkarinen with the song "Go Go". However, due to uncertainty that this was the best possible song, the song was changed to "I Walk Alone" by Tarja Turunen. 'OESC #19' On 21st February 2013 it was confirmed that Finland will participate in this edition and would return to national selection for Edition 19, no further information was given. On the 3rd March 2013, Finland confirmed that it's national selection for Edition 19 would begin sometime after 10th March 2013. Contestants *XX on Semi Finals denotes auto-qualification. This could be due to the fact that the country ended up in the top five in previous contest or one of the country in top five in previous edition withdraws. *XX on Finals denotes an unsuccessful attempt to qualify to the final. Notes 1. The country was disqualified. Finnish spokespersons and 12 points Voting history (#14-#16) Finland has given the most points to...(finals only) Finland has Received the most points from...(finals only) Finland has given the most points to...(Semi-finals only) Finland has Received the most points from...(Semi-finals only) Category:Countries in OESC